Rain On A Sunny Day
by ANBUSilver
Summary: After meeting Sasuke who is running from Orochimaru,Jade Hisui slowly starts to reveil what the Hisui family secrets that are related to animals and some how Sasuke just cant resist but tag along. Some kind of family fuid and love a girl SHOULDNT handle!


_**Rain On A Sunny Day:**_

_**Chapter One: How It All Began**_

"_Otousan! Okaasan! I want to show you something!" the small four year old little girl called around her house, waiting for a reply from her father or mother," Otousan! Okaasan! It's so cool! We're are you?" she smiled. She went into her father's office and noticed someone in the chair looking off into the window behind his desk._

"_Otousan? Is that you papa?" she said playfully, as she ran around the desk to face her father. Her bright, four year old smile faded to a gloomy frown. Salty tears welded inside her eyes as she let go of the treasure supped in her hands. She fell to the wooden floor on her knees, crying as the silvery butterfly glided over head of her father and mother's bodies._

_The clouds became dark and evil. Thunder rolled in the background as the rain poured down on a once sunny day. _

The sun lashed on Jade's white skin. She took another kunai knife from her Hollister on her left thigh and sliced it threw her target, then taking four thin throwing needles into it as well, three of them making a perfect triangle on the target and the last one making the string holding it up break and fall to the ground. She breathed heavily as she sat down in a pretzel legged style. She had been training since morning to late afternoon and she needed to take a break before the heat got to her.

She sighed and rubbed the back or her neck, moaning in disgust by the sweat she was producing and the burn she was getting from the rays. She looked around herself, her training grounds completely destroyed from today and the past few weeks. Jade took a sip from the water bottle next to her and then sighed deeply.

"Obaasan is gonna flip when she see's me," Jade sighed as she looked at her muddy legs," well better get packing before I'm late for tonight." Jade took out her throwing needles and kunai out of the sand target and then looked around again and sighed once again. '_Well this may take a while._' She brushed her hand through her orange hair, which was up in two messy pig tails, and then started to pick up her weapons which took about twenty minutes.

She looked at the shade of the trees and then the sun, guessing it was about around 5:30 already. Jade started off and quickly came to a dirt road that lead straight to the village. She smiled when she got to the gates to see her favorite guards.

"Out trainings _again_? Don't you ever get tired?" one asked.

"Of coarse I do. I need to keep myself in top physical shape is all." Jade smiled, the second one shook his head.

"You can be so troublesome." He said, leaning in his chair.

"Hey, Shikamaru are you going to the festival and watching the traditional dance?" Jade asked, already knowing Ino would make him because she was in it.

"Yeah, Ino's making me and I guess I'm taking her to dinner after. Why?"

"Oh nothing really…" Jade fake smiled.

"You're in it aren't you?" Shikamaru snickered. Jade's smile faded as she sighed," well this should be good."

"Obaasan's making me. She said that my mother did it at my age and so did she. She said it was an 'honorable' thing that all the women in the village had to do some time in their life." Jade puffed, throwing her hands behind her head.

"Ha, good luck tomboy." Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah, ha, very funny, always torturing me as usual." Jade said, lifting her head high and walked through the village gates to the bustling streets and people getting ready for the festival. She went in into the Yamanaka Flower Shop and smelt the floral air.

"Ino, you here?" Jade called. Instead of Ino behind the large wooden desk was Ino's father, Inochi.

"Hello Jade. Are you looking for Ino?"

"Oh yes, but also I'm here to pick up my flowers my grandmother ordered."

"Here you go," Inochi bent down and grabbed a brown paper bag and put it on the desk," Ino's getting ready for the festival. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"I was just training. I'm going home now." Jade grabbed the paper bag and smiled.

"Always training… do you do any teenaged things that my daughter is always rambling on about? Breaking nails, wearing the right outfit that matches your make up… boys?" Inochi said with concern.

"Of coarse I do." Jade said happily.

"When?"

"Ummm… remember that one time?"

"No… what time?"

"You know… about that one thing."

"Nice try."

"Well I thought I had it… I guess I still suck at lying." Jade laughed, but Inochi just shook his head.

"Just try to have fun tonight, try to meet a boy. My little girl is always happy when Shikamaru is around. She's always telling me how much happier she is."

"I'll_ try_." Jade smiled and laughed as she walked out of the flower show and down the street to her house. '_Me and a boy… like that could ever happen. I'm too busy and with my job and all. Ha, I'll probably never get married with all this stress. And besides, I'm already happy. I'm always happy! Happy old me!_' Jade put a mental picture of herself getting married which slowly failed to her delight.

"And then I was all like, "Don't under estimate me." Jade poked her head out to see a blonde man about the age of seventeen and a dark plum, long haired girl with lunar eyes the same age.

"What a story Naruto-kun." She smiled gently.

"Ah, Hinata, don't you believe me?" Naruto whined and smiled also.

"Hey Hinata!" Jade interrupted.

"Hello Jade," Hinata smiled, then frowned at the large bag she was carrying," That looks awfully heavy."

"It's no prob. Are you gonna be in the festival dance?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun is bringing me home to get ready."

"Hinata who's this? Never seen her before." Naruto also interrupted.

"This is Hisui Jade. She was in my flower arranging class and weaponry class in the academy." Hinata said, remembering that the last day at the academy was actually the last time she had really talked to Jade without just saying a quick 'hello' and then leaving awkwardly.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me. I keep to a down low. But I guess all of that was for nothing because grams is making me do that stupid dance thing," Jade said with mace in her voice. She sighed and smiled a bit," oh well."

"Okay, well we have to go. Come on Hinata." Naruto took Hinata's arm and they started to walk off again. Jade's smile faded again as she thought of everyone finally knowing her after all of the years of her low profile. Jade started to walk again when she tripped a bit and into someone behind her. She fell over; face first, but quickly lifting the bag above her before landing on her stomach and face.

"I'm so sorry," Jade mumbled into the ground until she felt a warm liquid that was dripping from her nose. She sat up and set down the bag and felt under her nose and looked at her hand. A warm, salty and rusty smell, the color or red stuck to her hand. She quickly cupped her bleeding nose and looked up at the person who she had bumped into. The figure wore some kind of blue cloak that went over his head by a hood. She shivered as she looked into his onyx eyes that were penetrating an evil aura at her." I'm so sorry, sir." Jade mumbled again.

The onyx eyes man handed Jade a white cloth and gracefully turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Jade blinked and then noticed she started to practically inhale the blood that was oozing inside her hands. She took the cloth and placed it over her nose. With her other hand she picked up the paper bag and stumbled to stand up. She craned her neck to see if she could see where the man had gone, but with no luck. She thought of his paralyzing eyes and shivered again. '_Were have I seen those eyes before?_' Jade silently thought then shrugged and started back to her home, one arm full with her bag and the other hand with the cloth trying to stop the bleeding of her nose.


End file.
